company
by Vegeterian-soup
Summary: -Kakuhidan- first fanfic ever lol. enjoy. rated for hidan's mouth.


Two men strolled down a long forest path, more than likely on another one of Kakuzu's bounty hunts. Kakuzu, the taller of the two, didn't show any sign of being tired or of stopping anytime soon and Hidan, as always, was exhausted.

Hidan would admit it, he was out of shape, but what'd he care?

And so began another one of his pointless rants.

"Oi, Kakuzu!" The young albino yelled out to the taller man in front of him. "Lets take a fucking break! I'm so Jashin-damned tired."

A sigh emerged from Kakuzu's mask.

"The next village is close, if we take a break, it'll be dark before we get there." He paused for awhile. "Best just wait till we get there, wasted time-"

The white haired man cut him off.

"-Is wasted money. I know, I know Kakuzu." He replied, annoyed with his partner.

Hidan picked up the pace of his stride to catch up to Kakuzu. When he arrived at his side Kakuzu shot him a quick glance, in which Hidan returned with a glare. It was silent the rest of walk.

They continued to walk for a few hours. The village was close, like Kakuzu had predicted earlier. They stopped in front of the gates of the village, where Hidan began to converse.

Hidan sighed. "Can we at least get a hotel room? I'm beat."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, taking note of the lack of cussing in his sentence. Snapping into reality he replied with a simple, yet firm,

"No."

"Prick."

Kakuzu lead Hidan back into the forest a few yards to set up camp where they wouldn't be spotted.

The… peace they shared today was definitely rare. They silently decided to keep it around a little longer. Kakuzu began to set up their camp, which was looking pretty damn cheap to Hidan. A few sleeping bags and a fire, then again what did he expect?

The fire the older man had built roared into the night. Hidan padded over to the fire and placed himself beside his partner, and losing almost all control of his body, leaned lightly against the older man.

Kakuzu normally would have pushed Hidan away, but he was tired as well, and didn't give much of a damn what his stupid-ass partner did right now.

Hidan smiled with success and decided he would go a _little_ farther, and hopefully wouldn't lose an eye in the process. With that last thought he curled his arms around the waist of the tanned man.

He heard a sigh, and tilted his head to look Kakuzu in the eye.

"What are you doing, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked.

It was then Hidan realized he really didn't have a clue himself.

"Well uh, I don't know… your warm, Dumbass." Hidan said lazily, burying his head to the other's chest once again.

When Kakuzu didn't reply, he took that as another victory. The thought of it made his lips curl up into a smile.

'_Kakuzu: 0_

_Hidan: 2' _

The two sat there watching the fire blaze, until sleep took them.

And they slept peacefully, the fire's light flickering on their content faces.

Morning took over night again, sun shining brightly through the trees. The fire had burnt out hours ago and the two men completely forgot about their sleeping bags it seemed.

Hidan was the first to wake. His tired eyes fluttered open to see the rise and fall of his partner's chest. Grinning softly he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and fell back onto Kakuzu's strong chest, waiting for the man to awaken. He didn't have to wait very long, as Kakuzu was normally an early riser.

A few minutes later he heard a small groan emit from his partner's mask. He still looked half-asleep. Ignoring that fact, Hidan crawled closer to Kakuzu's face innocently and buried his head in the crook of his neck.

"Morning." Hidan mumbled tiredly.

"What are we doing Hidan?" Kakuzu asked dryly. Hidan frowned a bit, but let it slide.

"Enjoying each other's company for once." Hidan replied quietly in to the man's neck. "Don't fuck it up."

Giving up, Kakuzu lay an arm lazily on Hidan's waist. They lay there for what seemed an eternity. There was nothing much to do and there was nothing much to say. So they didn't do anything. And just enjoyed each other's company like Hidan had said.

A/N:

My first fanfic ever hurhur

Its not really good.

I might continue this later if you guys want.

Rate and review! c:


End file.
